


Призыв

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, Магистр Дьявольского культа, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Мелодия сяо Лебин стихла, но в очередной раз никто не ответил на его призыв.





	Призыв

**Author's Note:**

> Меня тащат в шип, который я не планировал шипперить никогда.

Мелодия сяо Лебин стихла, но в очередной раз никто не ответил на его призыв. Глава ордена Лань тяжело вздохнул и вновь заиграл «Призыв». Он готов был звать его днями, неделями и даже годами; он должен услышать всего одну фразу, ответ на единственный вопрос, что рвал душу и разум на части.

«Ты должен ответить мне, Гуанъяо. Ты должен ответить мне, брат».

Тишина давила, умножая моральную боль, что затаилась в его душе с того самого дня, а чужие слова до сих пор эхом раздавались в голове.

«В этой жизни я лгал множество раз и убил несчётное количество людей; как ты и сказал: я убил своего отца, брата, жену, сына, учителя и друга; нет такого зла, которого я не совершал, но у меня никогда не было и мысли навредить тебе».

Вслед за этими словами разум напоминал о годах, что они провели вместе. О долгих ночах в Ланьлине, о редких визитах младшего брата в Гусу. Гуанъяо доверился ему не сразу, сколько времени понадобилось, прежде чем он впервые услышал слова любви: тихие, едва слышные, будто бы и не им сказанные.

Но со дня смерти младшего брата, Лань Сичэня мучил вопрос, нестерпимо режущий душу: неужели всё это было ложью? От одного следом расползались другие, змеями обвивая сердце, наполняя разум ядом: им игрались так же, как и остальными? Он был лишь фигурой в долгой партии? И даже слова, произнесённые перед гибелью, оказались ложью?

Но Лебин вновь смолкла, а за ней последовала лишь давящая тишина.

«Неужели ты никогда не любил меня?»

Но некому было ответить.


End file.
